


Really

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: "I love you. I don't want you to say anything back and I expect that you push me away after this and treat me cold, but I do love you and that won't change. I don't want to be gone without telling you."This story takes place in episode 3 and up to episode 5 of season 3





	Really

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote in canon universe

"Captain?"

There must have been a ton of uncertainty lingering in your quiet voice as you knocked on the wooden door of the room you assumed Levi was in. You shouldn't be bothering a squad leader at a time like this -you were aware- but there was an awful feeling in your gut and you knew there wouldn't be anyone else willing to comfort you.

The door opened only after a couple of minutes to reveal your Captain "What is so important right now (y/n)? I'm in a hurry." His hair was disheveled and his shirt was missing, given the fact that he had a towel around his neck, you assumed he was going to bathe, yet you didn't think you could go back now.

You sighed, deeply. "Can I come in? I need to talk to someone or else I'm going to throw up." Your eyes shone with unshed tears as you looked at him, causing him to be unable to say no to you, even if all he wanted to do at the moment was have a shower and shave. 

The door opened wider than before as the ravenette gestured for you to get in quickly. "Don't just stand there, come in before I change my damn mind" 

"What do you want to talk about?"

You took a deep breath; it was now or never. Your gut was burning, your head was spinning and you had seen so much shit happening in the last couple of days that you were convinced you were going to die in the near future. You didn't want to be gone without telling him. You didn't want to be gone and not tell him how he had made your heart ache and scream with agony in most of the while you knew him.

_Take a deep breath and relax. You have to tell him._

"I love you." You blurted "I don't want you to say anything back and I expect that you push me away after this and treat me cold, but I do love you and that won't change. I'm probably mouth vomiting at the point. I know I seemed cynical back in the day when I told you I don't believe in love but you've got me feeling some weird way. I don't want to be gone without telling you."

Levi didn't speak. He found himself at a loss of words before you, before your confession. He would be lying if he said he hadn't suspected anything; it was obvious during the times the two of you would get engaged in private intercourses he could sense there were some hidden feelings. Nobody else would have been patient with him, nobody else would have encouraged him to give it a try and see if a relationship with someone would work out. You had been there to comfort him as always, willing to agree to any arrangement to make him feel a bit better, or to help him get some steam off. 

"I'm probably going to die in the next few days and that's why I wanted to say that. You're not talking, but it's not like I expected you to talk" you shut your eyes and allowed your self to fall back onto his bed, hands spread open and hair sprawled everywhere. "I just don't have anyone else to talk to about you except for you. That's probably the most messed up thing."

"Listen kid, I wanna have a bath, but you can join me if you want."   
Levi batted his eyes slowly as his gaze was fixed on you. He wasn't looking in your eyes. He couldn't do that after your confession, but he could just hold you until you were calm enough to go to your room and sleep on your own.

________

 

"So now you're having a fifteen year old who's never seen a topless man before stitch your arm Levi?"

"Calm the fuck down (y/n). I'm not married to you"

You didn't know why you were so angry, or jealous as a matter of fact. It had been such a long day, filled with mixed feelings. You had almost taken a shot you your head; if it hadn't been for Mikasa to push you away, the bullet would be resting in the middle of your forehead. As Hange said, you were lucky that the bullet only scratched your ear. There was also a cut, that was probably still oozing, along the length of your thigh.

"No we're not. But just think of me for once. I know I'm jealous for no reason and I'm sorry. I don't know what gotten into me." Your tone was as low as the light that emitted from the single candle that was providing the room with light. It wasn't fair for you to act like that and you knew it, you didn't have any right to, but you had almost lost him today, when Kenny cornered him.

"I don't _think_ about you?" Levi clicked his tongue as he took a step closer to you with every second passing. "All I ever do is think about how I'm going to protect you, how you're scared of death and how you said you love me. What if I fucking let you out of my sight for once second! Will I fucking bear to lose you?"

You breathed hard as you felt your back being slammed against the wall. You were trapped between the thin wall and and an angry and screeming Levi. His words made you want to cry. He was making you come to realizations you wouldn't have come before if he hadn't slammed that truth on your face with his words. 

"I dont know Levi. I just, I'm sorry alright? I'm not on my right piece of mind. I'm scared and I hate what's happening." Levi hang his head, avoiding eye contact with you. He didn't know how this had blurted out. Maybe the both of you had reached your limits, but he wasn't willing to actually let you go. It sounded as an irresponsible and insensitive thing to do to a lover.

 

________

 

"This means we're free people!" Hange exclaimed. Everyone exploded in a blissful and mutual moment of happiness. You knew you had a long way ahead of you before you could say your mission was over though. For now you just waited patiently for Levi and Hange to finish their conversation.

"And I managed to kill the three people you loaned me" Levi added bitterly, Hange gave him a reassuring smile before she noticed you in the background. 

"Squad leader Hange, excuse me for the interruption but I would like to have a talk with Corporal Levi." Hanges eyes widened at your words as a huge smile engulfed her face. "Of course! Go go Levi, it must be important." She said enthusiastically.

 

"So Captain, I was wondering, is this a good time for a special celebration?" You decided to speak up after the two of you had gotten far away from the rest of the group.

"It's a _really_ good fucking time." Levi said with lustful eyes as he slammed you against the nearest tree. 

You let yourself go as his lips met yours, only wishing that things would stay this way forever.

______

(A/N: bonus extra scene because I couldn't control my self)

"Fuck they're at it again" Jean exclaimed in what seemed like pure disgust. 

"Ugh I can't stand hearing them, for the love of God I thought they would stop after the last time. Plus, I can't even imagine what they look like right now." Sasha hit the back of Connie's head the moment his finished his sentence. "It's not right to judge other Connie, dont be so nosy"

"Plus, you haven't seen Levi's abs" Hange added

"I have!" 

"Ew Sasha he's old!" Armin and even Mikasa laughed at Connie's and Jean's synchronization, while Sasha was ready to spit fire right back.

"For the last time he asked me to stitch him up!"

 

_"Fuck, Levi"_

 

"Excuse me" Mikasa said as she stood up, holding her mother with the back of her hand as she started walking away from the group "I'm going to throw up."

"Mikasa no!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did, or want more of these for other characters too, please let me know below in the comments <3


End file.
